


Requiem

by tsiviaravina



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Lucifer, Implied/Referenced Character Death, NSFW, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsiviaravina/pseuds/tsiviaravina
Summary: Dear gods above and below, this piece did not want to be written!!! But I have prevailed! (I hope...)This is my take on what could have happened after the death of Father Frank ("A Priest Walks Into A Bar"). It goes completely off-the-rails AU after Lucifer walks away from Chloe—she never goes to see Dan, but follows Lucifer back to the penthouse instead.I am making the assumption that this is the first time Lucifer actually feels the human emotion of grief and equates it with his Fall from Heaven.





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> A big shoutout and thank you to everyone who has been reading, leaving kudos, and/or leaving comments on my fic. It certainly feeds the muse.
> 
> Unless otherwise noted, anything quoted came from the "Song of Solomon" in the Bible (KJV). I may have messed around with the order of things just a bit.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, yada yada yada. Please don't sue me.

 

_"Grief is not a disorder, a disease, or a sign of weakness. It is an emotional, physical, and spiritual necessity; the price you pay for love. The only cure for grief is to grieve."_

_—Earl Grollman_

 

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Goodnight, Detective."

Like hell, Chloe thought, and followed him.

 

* * *

 

She made it up to the penthouse balcony in time to hear the pained, cracked yell as Lucifer threw his lighter over the railing.

Then he started shouting at the clouds amassed above.

"You...You cruel, manipulative _bastard!_ Was this all part of Your plan? It's all just a game to You, isn't it? Eh? Well, _I_ know punishment, and he did _not_ deserve that. He followed Your stupid _rules_ , and it still wasn't good enough! So what _does_ it take to please You? Break Your rules and you fall! Follow them and you _still lose?_ Doesn't matter whether you're a sinner! Doesn't matter whether you're a saint! Nobody can win, so what's the point? What's the _bloody_ point?"

The sky opened up above them.

Lightning arrowed down, thunder cracked savagely overhead, and rain poured from the thick mass of clouds.

Maybe God _was_ weeping.

Chloe crouched down to embrace him, feeling him shake in her arms. "Lucifer!" she had to shout above the cacophony of the storm and Lucifer's own harsh sobs. "Lucifer, we have to get inside! Please! It's not safe out here!"

Somehow, she managed to get him upright and dragged him inside, and then managed to close the balcony doors behind them, locking out the fury of the storm.

Shivering, she let Lucifer cling to her, his sobs hurting her ears and tearing at her heart. "Why?" he whispered. "Why him, Detec--Chloe? He didn't do a damned thing to deserve death at the hands of some...Why? It's not _fair_ \--it's not _right_!"

Tears streamed down her own face. "It isn't fair," she agreed. "It isn't right. It _never_ is. I'm so, so sorry, Lucifer."

"Help me," he begged her. "Chloe...I don't know how...I don't understand how to...it _hurts_ , and I don't know how to stop it from hurting." He looked into her eyes, bewildered as a child. "Make it stop hurting," he begged her.

Begged her.

She kissed him.

His fingers, long and tapered, tangled in her wet hair. Their mouths met frantically over and over again in counterpoint to the cracks of thunder outside. She slid her hands up the expanse of his back, feeling him jerk under her touch when she accidentally brushed her fingertips over his scars.

"I'm sorry," she murmured against his lips, pulling her hands away from him until he arched his back into her touch. 

"Make them stop hurting, too," he whispered raggedly into her ear before slamming his mouth back over hers.

Her hands followed the lines of muscle in his back, explored the feather-like texture of his scars, held him in place as she kissed the raindrops from his collarbones. But soon they were both shaking from the cold. "Lucifer, we have to get out of these clothes," she said, tugging him towards his bedroom. 

Cloth slapped wetly against the floor, soaked with rain and tears. She rubbed the moisture from their skin with towels she grabbed from the bathroom, until he was warm again under her hands. She let Lucifer pull her to the enormous bed and slid under the covers with him. He pressed his forehead into her shoulder again and trembled. 

"Please, Chloe... _what is this?"_ he wept.

Did he really not know? "It's _grief_ , Lucifer," she said gently, her own tears still falling. "Father Frank was killed in front of you-- _died in your arms_ \--you're _grieving,_ Lucifer." He looked at her blankly. "When you lose someone, it hurts--that's grief."

Lucifer curled himself into Chloe's arms, still shaking. She rocked him gently, his head on her breasts, her lips pressed to the crown of his head. "When does it stop?" he whispered.

Chloe's heart hurt for him. How could she tell him that sometimes it never stopped hurting, never went away, that the volume of grief might get turned down over time, but that the grief was still there, waiting for you, every day? She shook with her sobs for Father Frank, for her own father, for her marriage, and for Lucifer: this strange, strong, broken man who somehow thought she had the power to take away his pain.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again. "Lucifer, I am so sorry. I would take it all away if I could, but I can't. I _can't_ ," she wept.

His crushing grip descended on her upper arms. If all she could do was hold him and rock him--or be a rock for him to cling to--then she would. She would do this for him. She wrapped her arms around him, knowing that Lucifer's fingers were pressing bruises into her skin. 

"I remember now," he whispered. "I remember feeling like this before...when my Father...when I... _fell_." He looked up at her. "Please don't let me go." He was terrified. "I fell for...so long and I was so alone after I fell and felt...this...before. It was..." His voice trailed off and she winced as his grip tightened even more. 

He released her at her hiss of pain, his face pale when he saw the bruises on her arms. "Chloe...I'm sorry. Forgive me..." He pulled himself up and began pressing the lightest kisses imaginable against her bruises, then along the tops of her breasts. 

She moaned, heat blossoming wherever his lips touched her skin. "Lucifer," she breathed.

" _Lucifer_."

He kissed her slowly this time, his lips soft as they moved over hers, his tongue stroking hers gently. His hands came up to cradle her face even as his stubble scratched her chin, her cheeks. Whiskey, smooth and smoky, still lingered on his tongue.

She felt his body shaking as she traced patterns into the skin and the scars on his back. "Chloe," he whispered in her ear, then played with her earlobe with his tongue. "Chloe," he whispered when she let out a needy whimper and clutched at his back. "More?" he asked her breathlessly. He watched as she nodded, her eyes closed and her breath coming in pants.

"More. _Please_ , Lucifer," she begged, opening her eyes so she could look at him.

It was dangerous, the way he wanted to fulfill every desire, every wish, every need she had when all she did was look at him. But the pain...that horrendous... _grief_ was dampened at her proximity. "I'll give you everything, darling. Everything," he promised, lowering his mouth to her neck and flicking the tip of his tongue against her skin. She groaned and tugged her fingers through his hair and ran her nails over the nape of his neck. He growled in response, biting gently.

All she did was chuckle and sigh, pressing herself tighter against him. "I'll take everything you can give me," she whispered in his ear, feeling laughter rumble through his body and into hers.

He captured her mouth again before running his hands over her breasts, his thumbs teasing the nipples erect. He moved down and engulfed one in his mouth, sweet as a berry. He let his tongue flick one, then the other, reveling in Chloe's moans and helpless squirming. Her legs locked themselves around his waist, pinning his cock against the warm, soft skin of her belly. 

Sweet torture.

"Damn me," he gasped, trying to hold on to his self-control, when he felt Chloe's hand come down and stroke him. He let her explore, though what he really wanted to do was pin her down, fill her full of him, and find every way he could make her scream his name. He let his fingers run through the wetness between her legs and her hand stuttered to a stop as her hips bucked into his touch. 

"Lucifer!"

Way number one, he thought to himself triumphantly. "That's it, love," he murmured into her ear, her raspy panting a symphony. "Sing for me."

He teased her clit with his thumb while using two fingers to press firmly inside her. Her muscles were tight and growing tighter around his fingers. He added another finger, her own moisture giving him plenty of lubrication. She was wonderfully wet to his touch and the movements of her hips were growing frantic. "More, _please_ , Lucifer!" she begged again. "I need--I need--" Tears trickled over her temples and her breath came in sobs as Lucifer felt her entire body spasm against and around him. He pulled her close with his free arm, kissing away her tears.

"It's all right, Chloe, I have you safe," he whispered as her eyes fluttered open to meet his own. "I have you safe," he said again in reassurance. She smiled at him and brought his head down to hers for a kiss.

"You do, don't you? You always 'have me safe'," she murmured, stroking his cock again before positioning him just at her entrance. "Now it's your turn to sing," she told him.

He chuckled into her ear, so deliciously _sinful_ , and eased himself into her. "Yes," she heard herself breathe. "Oh, _yes_." He was...perfect. Just big enough, just long enough, just... _enough_ enough.

And his thumb was still pressed against her clit. 

Then he moved his hips.

The lights behind her eyes went supernova.

Their mouths fused together, their hands tangled together, and Chloe felt no fear when Lucifer moved to gently pin their hands above her head. "Lucifer..." she panted. 

"I thought it was my turn to sing," Lucifer said from above her, rolling his hips into hers, creating a mind-blowing, maddening friction between them. "What song do you want to hear now, I wonder?"

He was pushing her with every movement, step by step, up and up and up again. And he found himself singing for her, moaning her name in her ear every time he thrust inside her. Then he began saying something else and she was sure it was the same phrase, just in dozens of different languages. As his hips sped up, he began saying it in English. 

"'Behold, thou art fair, my love.'"

She buried her face in the safety of his shoulder and came, the tears still pouring down her face.

He drove them into the bed as he came, shaking apart above her.

 

* * *

 

The last of the storm had blown out.

It was quiet, dark, and warm from her vantage point in Lucifer's arms.

She cupped the back of his head in her hand. She looked up at him. "How are you feeling?" she asked him.

He sighed, then chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Father Frank? Still...what does the good Doctor call it? Ah, processing. Still processing. The amazing sex we had? Planning on a second round." He laughed as he caught the hand she lazily swatted at his chest. "What? I told you I'd never lie to you, darling." He kissed her knuckles, her palms, her fingers, and her wrists, sending tingles up and down her spine.

Then her voice, small and unsure in the darkness. "Lucifer?"

He looked into her eyes and protectiveness shot through him at the naked vulnerability he saw there. He rolled to one side and cradled her close, not breaking eye contact. "What is it, darling?" He let her burrow into him. "What's upset you so?"

"Did you mean it?" Her voice wavered slightly.

"'Behold, thou art fair, my love'?"

She looked miserable as she nodded.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "As I said, I have never lied to you. And I never will lie to you. But you want to know if I meant what I said the first time we made love because it was said in the heat of passion."

She nodded again and tried to bury her face in his chest, but he wouldn't let her.

"Chloe, darling, please...don't hide from me, beloved."

He pulled back a bit so he could look at her. "I suppose I should be a little more specific," he whispered, and began brushing his lips over her face and neck as he murmured to her:

"'Rise up, my fair one, my love, and come away...

How fair is thy love; how much better is thy love than wine...

As the lily among thorns, so is my love among the daughters...

Behold, thou art fair, my love; thou hast dove's eyes...

Set me as a seal upon thine heart, for love is as strong as death...

Thou art all fair, my love; Thou hast ravished my heart.'"

"Thou hast ravished my heart," he repeated over and over against her; his breath was burning her skin and breaking the last of her defenses.

His mouth was on her neck and his hands were in her hair, waiting for her, trembling above and around her.

She kissed him, open-mouthed, wet, her tongue tangling with his. 

She held his face between her hands so she could look him in the eyes.

She gave him one command.

"Ravish me."

He was wildfire and brimstone, igniting her everywhere he touched. He licked a path from her breasts to between her legs, moaning her name when he inhaled her scent for the first time.

He covered the entire expanse of skin between her legs with kisses that, even wet, made her burn, made her hands fist in his hair and hold him there. Then his tongue was deep inside her, flexing and flicking and rubbing and his hands were on her hips so he could hold her exactly where he wanted to have her.

And all she could find the strength to do was to say his name...and beg.

"Lucifer, _please_!"

His chuckle went straight through her. He finally, finally spread her folds apart and used his tongue, the tip of one finger, and her own slickness to push her off the precipice she had been clinging to.

"Come for me, Chloe," he whispered against her and she could only obey, her hips jerking upwards into his mouth while she tore at the sheets with her hands, arched her back, and came.

She was trembling with aftershocks and covered in sweat, but he stroked her body with his fingertips until she was pressing into and preening under his touch, and he laughed and called her wonderfully shameless. He gently urged her onto her stomach and then up until she realized what he wanted, what _she_ wanted as she reached back, trembling, to guide him inside her body.

He was blissfully ruthless, telling her with the roll of his hips and his ragged breathing in her ear that he had told her the truth, that he had not lied to her and would never--could never--lie to her. 

Soon, nothing mattered to them but how hard his cock was and how he positioned her carefully, strategically, holding her legs and hips exactly where each stroke, each thrust made her cry out loud, made her beg for more, made her scream his name every time she came, made her shake and curse and weep until her voice was almost gone.

Nothing on this earth mattered when his hips snapped against hers and his fingers gripped her hips and he cried out her name again and again into the darkness as he came, his cock pulsing deep inside her.

They collapsed in a pile of limbs, Lucifer landing to one side to keep from crushing Chloe. She let out a soft groan as she tucked herself under his arm. 

"Sufficiently ravished, darling?" he asked, with more than a little smugness and pride.

She laughed, then let out another groan when she stretched. "Yes, I think I have been sufficiently ravished for the time being, Lucifer. Ow! I didn't know I had muscles there," she commented huskily after another stretch.

Lucifer kissed her head and got up to get a bottle of water for Chloe and a tumbler of whiskey for him. When he slid back into bed, she took the bottle of water gratefully, but insisted on taking a swallow or two of whiskey from his glass. 

"Lush," he teased with a laugh.

"Muscle relaxant," she countered.

"Any more doubts, beloved?" he asked her after they had finished their drinks and Chloe was snuggled into his side.

Chloe yawned and turned over, pulling Lucifer with her. "No. You never lie to me," she murmured sleepily.

"Good," he sighed, finding himself falling into a doze in those early morning hours.

Neither was awake enough to wonder about the few bars of music that floated from the piano, soft and meandering, calming and soothing, chasing the last of the shadows from their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> 2/6/2019: Edits for minor changes in content and formatting.


End file.
